Harry Potter: The Unknown Twin Series
by pottersonthetardis
Summary: REWRITE! Better plot than the last. Summary: After 15 months, Lily is dead, James is heartbroken, Benjamin is proclaimed the Boy Who Lived, and Harry is abandoned. Follow Harry as he goes on a journey throughout the Wizarding World, makes unexpected friends, learns new things, and discovers a family that he never knew he had.


James and Lily were peering over a large scarlet red crib. James draped his arm over his wife's shoulder and squeezed it. The two looked lovingly down at the two small children sleeping in the crib. The children were just over a year old. One had tufts of messy black hair, a button nose, and, when his eyes were open, they were a vivid emerald green. The other had fiery red hair, chubby cheeks, and hazel eyes that were always filled with excitement.

"I still can't believe they're ours, James," Lily whispered, awe and disbelief apparent in her voice.

"Believe it Lilyflower," James replied, a faint smile on his lips. "They're ours."

There was a slight pause before Lily responded. "They're just so," she paused, trying to come up with the word, "so perfect."

"They take after their mother." James said, kissing the top of her head lightly.

She scoffed and smacked him lightly. "They take after you too."

Their gazes returned to the sleeping infants when one of them rolled over and opened his green eyes blearily. Lily immediately picked him up. "See James," she said as she rocked Harry, "he looks exactly like you."

"But he has your eyes, Lily," James smiled at her.

"James, he's ours." Lily smiled back. "They're both ours. I love them."

"We'll always love them, Lilyflower." James tickled Harry's stomach, causing the child to giggle. "They'll always be ours, and we'll never let them go."

TIME SKIP

The wind howled, and the multi-coloured leaves fell to the ground. A man dressed in a dark cloak silently made his way to the end of Godric's Hollow. The only sound was that of crackling leaves under the man's feet. His ruby red eyes glinted murderously. He was on a mission. He would say that he was ridding the world of all contamination. In reality however, he was taking away the lives of innocent people.

A small boy in a colourful coat that was too big for him, ran up to the man. "Cool costume, mister!" the boy squeaked happily. How the man wanted to kill the stupid muggle. He was wearing a cat pin, had a colourful umbrella, and was wearing multi-coloured coat for Merlin's sake!

The man took a deep breath. _No! I must focus,_ he thought to himself, _there is a bigger problem to deal with._ He was once again calm, or, however as calm as a murderer could be. The prophecy he had heard was more important than everything else. A mere child would not be his downfall. It couldn't. No one would ever be able to defeat him, the Dark Lord Voldemort. Just look at everyone else who had tried. They were all dead.

Voldemort was nearing the end of the street. His pasty white fingers brushed his wand that lay in his pocket. Tonight he would have at least one soul for a Horcrux, hopefully four. He grabbed his wand and cast a quick " _Bombarda!_ " to blast open the door.

He heard a tired, but worried voice yell out, "Lily protect them! I'll try to hold him off!"

When Voldemort walked into the house, he realized that the voice belonged to some random muggle that must have been related to Lily somehow. Not that he cared. The questions was, should he murder the muggle or not? He came to the decision that it was better to be safe than sorry. So, stepping past the blasted rubble scattered over the floor with the tail of his cloak fluttering behind him, he raised his wand and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A green light erupted from the tip of his wand, and the muggle dropped to the floor. Voldemort stalked over to the body and checked for a pulse, making sure the deed was complete. The pulse was non-existent; once again the Killing Curse succeeded.

The sounds of crying could be heard from the top of the stairs. A devious grin was etched onto the Dark Lord's face. Tonight, he would accomplish his task. Tonight, the child of the prophecy would die, and he, Lord Voldemort, would prevail.

He walked up the steps, one foot in front of the other. With every step he took, he basked in his soon-to-be-victory. At the top of the stairs, there was a door. On the door, there was a sign that read _Ben and Harry's Room_. His pale fingers slowly clasped the brass doorknob. He turned the doorknob, and thrust open the door. The sound of cries became louder as the toddler lay their eyes upon him. However, he just grinned. This was his purpose, to strike fear in the hearts of others.

The children however, were not the only ones crying. The mudblood, Lily Evans, was crying as well. Silent sobs racked her body, and her face was wet with tears. She stood protectively in front of the crib.

"Move out of the way, mudblood." Voldemort snarled, his wand raised. "That way I won't have to kill you too."

Lily just forcefully shook her head; her scarlet hair bounced as a result of the sudden movement. She opened her mouth. "Don't take Ben or Harry! Please! Take me instead! Please!" The soft glow of the moon illuminated her pale, tear stained face; her tears glinted in the moonlight. "Please, not Ben! Not Harry! Take me! Please don't take them! Take me instead!"

Voldemort sneered at her. "You lost your one chance." He pointed the tip of his wand at Lily Evan's heart. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The new mother fell to the floor, her heart no longer beating. One of the children, the red-haired one, was bawling. The second child's sparkling green eyes were wide and glistening, but the child's gaze was unwavering. His eyes held a message. Voldemort could stare into the child's eyes and see his soul. An old soul, but innocent, pleading, _Take me, not him_.

Voldemort smiled. "Your wish is my command, child." His snakelike nostrils flared. He licked his lips. The sweet taste of victory. Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry's forehead, but those bright green eyes never left his face. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

This time however, something went horribly wrong. The Killing Curse didn't find its mark. The green light bounced harmlessly off of Harry and hit another living thing in that room. The curse hit Voldemort square in the chest. He found himself evaporating into small pieces. His skin curled back, and the smell of burning flesh filled the air. Voldemort's body was wracked with pain. He continued to burn until a piece of his soul escaped him. A hissing sound came out of the soul. It sounded as if the soul was saying, _I'll be back for you, Harry Potter_.

The child lay in the crib unscathed… Or so it seemed. Upon Harry's forehead, there was a paper-thin lightning scar. His twin, Benjamin, did not have a single scratch etched upon him.

In the end, none of this mattered. At least, it didn't matter when Albus Dumbledore and James Potter returned to the house half an hour later. They walked past the rubble of the doorway. James practically ran up the stairs, hoping that his family was still alive. He left Albus to examine the dead body. His only thought was, _Are they safe?_

He arrived at the door of his children's room. The sign was askew and the door was ajar. James pushed open the door and walked inside the room. The minute his hazel eyes saw Lily's body, James let out a chocked gasp. His body was racked with sobs. He made his way over to his wife's body; the tears streamed down his face.

"Lily," he sobbed, stroking her vibrant red hair, "please say something." James knew it was hopeless; his wife was dead. "Anything! Please! Please Lily!" His voice cracker. "I need you." He trailed off. His wife, his Lily, was dead, and there was nothing he could do to save her.

His sobs were the only noise in the room. At least it was until his sobs were joined by another's. James turned around to see Harry crying. The baby's eyes were shut tight, his fists were clenched, and his cheeks were red and tearstained. James picked up the little child, and tried to soothe him as best he could.

"Shhh…" James whispered. "It'll be okay Harry. We'll be okay." After a short period of time, Harry calmed down. James put his youngest son back into the crib. The child hiccupped and slowly opened his wide, emerald green eyes. James felt his eyes watering, and his heart clenched. Those eyes. Harry's eyes. Lily's eyes.


End file.
